List of Saw Games
Saw Games is a series of games created by the Peruvian website Inkagames. It serves as both a parody and a tribute to the Saw horror film series. In the Saw Games, the main antagonist Pigsaw, sometimes accompanied by his helper Pigface, kidnaps the protagonist and forces him/her to play his game, which consist in getting out of a laberynth, which in most cases are abandonated hotels, mansions etc. which is full of dangerous characters which will attack the player if he/she encounters them. There is also an alternative Saw Game, in which one of the character's relatives or pets are kidnapped and the main character has to guess where they are while they are exploring a huge area, in this type of games, the player has a map that allows him/her to teleport through the area's most important places, sometimes the player has to resolve puzzles and/or defeat enemies in order to progress trough the map, or all the places where the player can go are already accesible at the beggining of the game. These are the fan-made Saw Games in the fanon wiki. Games Celebrities Saw Games YouTubers Saw Games *ManoloTEVE Saw Game *The Pals Saw Game *Denis Saw Game *Alex Saw Game *Corl Saw Game *Sub Saw Game *Sketch Saw Game Politicans Saw Games * Nicolas Maduro Saw Game * * * * * * Obama vs. Pigsaw Games *Obama & Pigsaw: Bush's Revenge *Obama and Pigsaw: Paragon of Ships *Obama & Pigsaw: Elder Of Men * * * Fictional Characters Saw Games *Mr. Bean Saw Game *Spiderman Saw Game Video Games Saw Games *Omnom Saw Game *Pac Man Saw Game *Super Mario Bros. Saw Game *Ninja Saw Game *Franklin Clinton Saw Game *Paper Mario Saw Game Cartoon Characters Saw Games *Tom and Jerry Saw Game *U.S. Acres Saw Game *Lucy van Pelt Saw Game *Yogi Bear Saw Game *Tweety and Sylvester Saw Game *Ren Höek Saw Game *Mickey and Minnie Saw Game *Family Guy Saw Game *Roger the Alien Saw Game *Winnie the Pooh Saw Game *Moe Szyslak Saw Game *Count Duckula Saw Game *Rick Sanchez Saw Game *Yogi Bear Saw Game *Scobby Doo Saw Game *Spliced Saw Game *Benson Saw Game *Patrick Star Saw Game *Squidward Saw Game *Mr. Krabs Saw Game *Milo Murphy Saw Game *Peppa Pig Saw Game *The Powerpuff Girls Saw Game *The Bagel and Becky Show Saw Game *Vampirina Saw Game *Johnny Bravo Saw Game *Mr. Pickles Saw Game *Horrid Henry Saw Game *Animaniacs Saw Game *Eric Cartman Saw Game *Yin Yang Yo Saw Game *Zig and Sharko Saw Game *Bart and Lisa Simpson Saw Game *Krusty the Clown Saw Game *Wally Trollman Saw Game *Victor MacBernik Saw Game *Homer Simpson Saw Game 2 *Ned Flanders Saw Game *Milhouse Van Houten Saw Game *SpongeBob Saw Game 2 *Titeuf Saw Game *Handy Manny Saw Game Crayon Shin Chan Saw Game * Hiroshi Nohara Saw game * Shinchan Saw Game * Misae Koyama Saw Game Oggy and Cockoaches Saw Games *The Cockroaches Saw Game *Oggy Saw Game *Jack Saw Game *Bob Saw Game *Olivia Saw Game *Dee Dee Saw Game The Loud House Saw Games *Lola Loud Saw Game *Lincoln Loud Saw Game *Lori Loud Saw Game *Leni Loud Saw Game *Luna Loud Saw Game *Luan Loud Saw Game *Lynn Loud Saw Game *Lucy Loud Saw Game *Lola Loud Saw Game 2 *Lola and Lana Loud Saw Game *Lisa Loud Saw Game *The Loud House Saw Game Anime Characters Saw Games *Tohru Saw Game *Dragon Ball Saw Game *Shinchan Saw Game *Hiroshi Nohara Saw game *Misae Koyama Saw Game *Nobita Nobi Saw Game *Arale Norimaki Saw Game Film Characters Saw Games *Jack Frost Saw game *Honest John Saw Game *The Lego Movie Saw Game *Back to the Future Saw Game *Hotel Transylvania Saw Game *Lighting McQueen Saw Game *Wall-E Saw Game *Wreck It Ralph Saw Game Other Games/Non-Saw Games *Pigsaw's Challenge 2 *Titeuf Rescue Royal Woods *Mr. Bean in Xilam Animation Studio *Pigface's Final Kidnapping